Misery At It's Finest
by xhopelessxwandererx
Summary: Imagine a world of where Aro would of killed Bella in New Moon and taken her in for her powers, leaving her to cringe and be in sorrow and misery every day without her Edward. Imagine Edward had fallen out of love with her or forgotten about her after all she did for him, or is he working up a plan to help get her back into his arms again? Rated T until further notice of chapters.


It has been nearly what feels like a century but only a couple months since I last saw _him, _And it aches my immortal still-beating heart deep inside to even think about him. I did this for him, and this is why I am stuck here like this, forever frozen. I just wish he could do something to take me back. I wonder if he has fallen out of love with me, perhaps found someone new. If you loved someone wouldn't you do everything in your power to have them in your life? Make them yours? Seemingly he did none of those. Was he only in love with the desire to not kill me, and now that I was dead he didn't care to try anymore? Is this what it would have been like if he changed me on our honeymoon? Never love me the same again? I had so many questions roaming my thoughts but alas that was something far from my reach and in time of desire right now. Right now I had to take some tasks due to _their_ orders to please them, and come back for dinner later, if I was even lucky.

They enjoyed me, and my power. Who wouldn't? I was a very powerful newborn, and become even more powerful thriving on innocent humans blood that were here for a tour, a visit. I remember when I was here on a _visit_ and before my eyes I was- well, dead.

* * *

"_Mr Cullen, I would advise you to leave if I could, and personally escort you myself, but this is simply too much. How could you bring such danger to our kind?" The tall man with dark hair swept back, and eyes red as a ruby smiled meekly at Edward, the cloak's hood centered in his hairline, unlike the others you could see his eyes, where in the others it menacingly hung over their eyes like dark knights of the eighteenth centaury giving you a seemingly chill up your spine. There is no doubt you could tell they were evil or if they weren't. You knew they were evil. _

"_It is not danger, for she knows how to keep us at furtive from others, I can assure you." _

"_Ah but she is mortal, and it is merely dangerous enough for you to be around her let along embrace and love her." The one with the blonde hair had stood up, and the other who was standing in front of Edward now clapped his hands and laughed maliciously. _

"_Yes, in love! What a true story, Romeo & Juliet, except a twist! Romeo kills, Juliet in the end because his quench for her is intolerable!" He smirked. "What ever shall we do, with such a beautiful immortal soul? Perhaps your demand from earlier before will be in the listings.." _

"_No," I stepped forward, knitting my eyebrows together, my lip quivered but I had tried my best to show know fear, though it was probably seeping through my eyes. _

"_Bella," Alice's small voice erupted in my ears, and her cool hand had rested on my arm, she pulled me back lightly but I ripped from her grip. She wasn't going to stop me, this was Edward we were talking about, someone I was deeply in love with and would do anything for. He only had one more chance to be alive, and that was him being immortal, he only found happiness with me, and I doubt he would find any being alone, and working to the depths of hell. Though if I was none other than different from what my religion taught me about, I figured Edward would be able to make corrosion with God himself, Edward had no fault, no sins. That I was sure of. _

"_No?" Aro, his name was. That I had caught on, when another one who look vaguely similar but older to him had spoke quietly. He seemed to be the weakest of them all, but still hold much power. _

"_No." I said again and looked up at him. "You can kill me." I said softly. "Kill me, not him.." _

_He smirked, and took my hand within his, bringing them to his lips. "Ah but it would be of pleasure to taste your sweet blood on my lips. I—" _

"_Maybe we can make settlement—" Alice said abruptly, she was staring out into no where which meant she was having a vision at the time. _

"_The Volturi does not make, settlements." A girl with blonde hair stepped forward, nearly gritting through her teeth each word. She was angered. _

"_Perhaps, we do.. Jane." Aro had said softly. "What is it my dear, Alice?" He put out his hand, I had not known what was with him and his hands, he had some sort of power I had not recalled of. Alice slipped her glove off her hand, and walked towards Aro placing it within his, and he looked deep into her eyes. He had gazed for awhile. Could he see things in the thoughts of others? Perhaps so. He had let out another one of his famous laughs and pulled away. _

"_I see a wonderful strong future for you, Isabella.." He turned to me, my name seeping through his teeth like liquid velvet. If that were even real. _

_I narrowed my eyebrows together in confusion and looked up into his red eyes, he had pulled me close, and I had not felt a thing after that, or seen. Everything was too quick. I don't know if Edward tried to stop him, or if he hadn't. I don't know where Alice went, or that girl Jane. Everything was just black, and I could see and hear nothing. It was painless too, surprisingly. Death was painless. The last time I had to suffice through this it was wrenching, and now.. it was painless. I was oddly confused._

_.*.*._

I later learned why I hadn't felt anything. Alec. He could make you see, hear and feel nothing. I guess they wanted to do it quick. I could barley remember any of it though. I know I later woke up and Edward was no where to be found, or Alice.. And everything was quiet and ere. It made me sick to my stomach. I know my throat burned, and so did my dead heart. I was confused, I was lost. I felt like a newborn child, wondering where their mother was after being taken away to the nursery by the nurses of the hospital, except I remembered everything in those distinct moments. It was cruel really, that my mind could remember simple things just as that, but nothing else that had happened.

I really missed him. I really wanted to know why he did not come back, Maybe they had a threat of some sort – and that's why. I never really got an answer, but I wanted too. I wanted to know everything about that night, pin pointed down and if I would ever see them again.

I tightly wrapped the dark cloak around my body, and tossed the hood over my cool black hair that cascaded down my shoulders, making sure nothing was seen but of my ruby red eyes. My throat had ached and burned for warm blood to seep down it, but I tried my hardest not to think of it, as I walked the streets of Voleterra to whisps some humans into the castle just up the hill for, Aro and the others. That seemingly had been my daily job, also to kill any vampires that weren't playing by the rules. I had been upped by Aro, he wanted me as his guard, and that caused Jane to feel much hatred toward me. It was disgusting, I hated it. I hate everything about this new life, this is not how I wanted to spend my nights. I'd much rather be in Edward's arms, I much rather wish I was changed by him too, because my life is so cold and dark without him.

Once I gathered enough for a 'tour' around the castle, I had stalked back, and took the fast way deep into the ally's of Volterra, amazing such mere unwise humans. It amazes me to think I was once this senseless, taking the elevator down and into the corridor, one of the attendants had stood up and spoke in Italian to the on comers, smiling politely and handing them a fake pamphlet.

"Isabella," I heard the retched voice, that made me scoff and cringe.

"Yes, Jane?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Let me, take them. Please, I have it all handled—"

"I will not let you take credit, for my work being. See you inside, this way people." I gestured my head, and watched Jane's hands fall to her side, clenching in a tight fist and a growl whipping beneath her lips as she followed after into the dome. Once in their, the screams of a thousand innocent souls nearly echoed the castle. It honestly didn't hurt when I sunk my teeth into them, of course it didn't. I so more meant emotionally, because they were innocent and they had families at home they would never see or speak with again, or spend a holiday with. They would be missing forever, they wouldn't be loved again, or get married, or see into their future, or grow old together. I didn't care, I guess I learned to shut off my emotions within time, because I had to be frozen like this forever, I guess feeling my own pitty had out put what they would be pittying later in life.

After all was settled, and the bodies were gone and burned, I took a seat on the marble stair, looking up at Aro, my head nearly pounding. The one thing I hated about being immortal, is that headaches never seem to leave. I gritted my teeth, and my fist clenched tightly.

"What is it, Isabella?" Aro had sighed, not interested in my sorrow I was feeling.

"Nothing," I spit at him. "Nothing at all.." My voice trailed with a hint of sarcasm and he rolled his eyes.

"You know, Carlisle nearly enjoyed the times being here—"

"Why did – Where are they?" I stood up. "Why?"

"You asked for it, Isabella."

"I did not, I said you could kill me, not him. I remember. I didn't mean _this_ way."

"After what, Alice had showed me I could not kill you." He stood up and caressed my face lightly and I pulled away. "You have such a beautiful power, and beautiful features. You're beautiful all together."

"Where is he? Did you kill him?"

"You say you all but remember, and yet you can't seem to remember if Edward is alive or not? Maybe you didn't ask to be killed in the sense of never seeing anything but the pearly white gates of heaven. Maybe you asked to work with us."

"I would never." I hissed at him. "I would never, do such a thing. That I know of, I know who I am."

"Do you, Isabella?" Aro raised an eyebrow, and stepped down sighing as he began to walk out of the dome. "Take your time to actually sit down and think, before you ask questions on your past, my darling." He turned on his heel, and clasped his hands, smiling mischievously. "Go on and do so in my throne, I give you permission."

"Hmm, that I will indeed take up on. Only for my satisfaction." I stepped up and sat next to Caius and Marcus, smirking at both of them, I had a plan playing evilly in my head, if I were to control the Volturi and kill Aro myself, I had the power, but yet felt too weak to even do so, and I wouldn't want to spend my life miserable for all eternity as Aro did. Though he saw it as happiness. I huffed, and crossed my arms over my chest tightly, slouching a bit like a teenager would in a Dr's office waiting to be called upon.

I just wanted to see, Edward again. That's all I wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note - **_I hope you all merely understood what was processing out of my thoughts for this story, if not read the summary! If you have an questions you can personally inbox me or review! Oh and I love reviews, it helps me know if I should keep the story going or not. Let me know what y'all think! (: _

_I know I keep starting new stories but I am bouncing around to see what fits and what I like and will move forward with. Sort of setting out the bait to see what I can catch, so please please let me know! _


End file.
